The Thing-A-Magic And The Lombax
by hcsp1
Summary: Ratchet And Clank crash land in the glade of dreams and join forces with the glades hero, Rayman.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Well, It's here, the third part in my crossover saga! This time, it's Rayman and Ratchet And Clank! I guess you can say that in terms of timeline, this happens along side "The Hedgehog And The Master Theif" but it's not acknowledged in here. All the stories in this saga I'm doing will eventually tie up. With all that said, enjoy! Please review if you got something to say, positive and negative.

Note: In terms of the Ratchet timeline this takes place after "Full Frountal Assault" and this was all written before "Into The NEXUS" was announced so as of now that game does not exist in my saga timeline until I see it can fit somewhere. For Rayman, the people who read "The Hedgehog And The Thing-A-Magic" Might remember that it took place after "Rayman 3" so let's just say that both "Origins" and "Legends"(Because I doubt this game will have that big of a story) took place during that month.

* * *

The galaxy was quit for a while, a few months in fact. There was no action for the Q-Force, a team of heroes who defend the galaxy.

The leader, Captain Quark, was once a famous super hero. He appears to be human but has 3 fingers instead of 5. He wears a green mask with blue jump suit with green toppings and he has the Q-Force logo on his clothes. Before he established the Q-Force he was even the galactic president but he wasn't reelected after his first time.

The second member of the team, who joined recently, is a girl named Talwyn, she is a Markazian. She has brown hair and a red bandana; she wears a green vest and has a pointy tail.

The last members of the Q-Force are non-other than the most famous lombax and robot in the entire galaxy, Ratchet and Clank. Ratchet was a lombax, the last of his kind. He has an orange fur and usually wears a battle suit with gloves and shoes while Clank is a small robot with green eyes who spends most of the action on Ratchet's back.

The two are known for saving the galaxy many times and had joined the Q-Force in order to protect their galaxy, Polaris, from danger. But as of now, there was no danger at sight.

A few months had passed by since the last time the Q-Force had a job to do and nothing new seemed to pop up. Bored with his current situation, Ratchet had decided to take his ship for a spin. It's been quite a while since he went out for a quick trip in space.

"Okay guys, I can't take this anymore". He told his friends. "I know we need to be on guard and all that but nothing is happening and I need to get out for a bit, anyone wants to come with me"?

He turned to Clank who already made his way towards the lombax. The little robot was sick of this nothing to.

"Well, that's one. Talwyn, want to go"? Ratchet asked.

"No thanks" She said politely. "I have barely got here and I don't want to screw up now, and besides, Quark is sleeping. So someone needs to take care of this place."

"Okay, you're lost. Come on, Clank". Ratchet told his friend while making his way towards the ship, gathering some weapons on the way just in case.

"Ratchet, wait!" Talwyn suddenly said. Ratchet turned to face her.

"Just… be careful out there". She said quitly.

"It's me, Talwyn! I'll be fine." He reassured her before giving her a hug.

After a few seconds they broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Call us if something pops up, okay"? He asked her.

"You can count on me". She told him.

Ratchet climbed on to the ship and Clank quickly joined him.

"Ready to go, Pal"?

"I'm ready".

And with that the two took off and started to fly through the black environment.

"So Ratchet…" Clank suddenly asked.

"Are you and Talwyn… You know"?

"I guess so… We haven't really discussed it but… it seems right". Ratchet answered.

"Well, I'm happy for you". His robotic sidekick told him.

"Thanks, Clank".

After a few seconds of silence Clank spoke off again.

"So, are we going somewhere in particular"?

"Not really, I just really needed to get out. It's been a long time since we traveled somewhere". Ratchet told Clank before sighing.

"There aren't many cases where we are needed, you know"?

"Except for when we retire". Clank said with a chuckle.

Ratchet giggled a bit before noticing something in front of them. A small yellow spaceship and in it was what looked to be like a robot.

The robot had a purple hat with a skull on it, he wore pants with stripes of red and white and his beard was sharp.

"I don't like this guy in there" Ratchet said.

"He doesn't seem hurtful to me, Ratchet. Maybe we should leave it alone" Clank tried to calm his friend.

The robot soon noticed the both of them staring at him through the ship and got mad.

"What are you looking at"?! He shouted at them and caught their attention.

"Uh… sorry there"! Ratchet tried to sound nice. "We just saw this unusual ship and admired it"!

"You dare insult the mighty Razorbeard"?! The robot got mad even more thanks to Ratchet's sarcasm.

The ship soon grew larger, much to Ratchet and Clank's shock, and Razorbeard shot a rocket at them.

Ratchet quickly dodged it and took off from there, Razorbeard right after them.

"What now, Ratchet"? Clank asked worried.

"We've got to lose him. We can't let him find the Q-Force". Ratchet replied.

After a few minutes of flying and dodging rockets, Ratchet had enough of this. He quickly turned towards the enemy but as soon as he started shooting at it, his ship was hit with one of the rockets from before.

The ship started to head towards a nearby planet at a really high speed.

"Well, Ratchet. You got your excitement"! Clank said somewhat angry.

"Oh, what? I tried to lose him"! Ratchet argued before everything went white with the impact of landing.

Razorbeard saw the pair fall down, he felt happy with his accomplishments and continued on his way. Not thinking about the event that has just accrued.

Meanwhile, on that same plant, A limbless creature was walking around and enjoying the outside. The creature had orange hair, he lacked arms, legs and a neck, his body was purple with a white circle in the middle and he wore white and yellow shoes and a red scarf. It was none other than the glades famous hero, Rayman.

For the last month Rayman has lived peacefully since his multi-universe adventure where he met a fast blue hedgehog. As he was walking around he started to think about it all of the sudden and he still hoped he will meet him again.

Then, out of nowhere, Rayman noticed something coming from the sky at high speed. The sight was followed by a huge explosion.

Rayman was curious enough to go check that thing out.

* * *

And that was part 1! Hope you all enjoyed it!

In case any Ratchet fan decide to ask me about Talwyn heres the answer. I recall a year ago the writer for the games stated in a 10th annivarsry panel that Talwyn is Ratchet's girlfriend and I can't argue with the writer, but it seemes to me that out of all the love intrests Ratchet had she is probably the one he has less of a romantic interaction with so I decided to add her in to develop it. End of story, nothing against Angela or Sasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2!

Forgot to mention it last time but I own nothing.

* * *

After he followed the smoke, which resulted from the explosion, Rayman made it to the crashing site.

His eyes widened as he saw something red burning like there's no tomorrow. He got closer and used his propeller hair in order to put the fire down. Once he was done he noticed two beings lying on the ground, eyes closed.

One of them looked like a living being, though Rayman wasn't sure what it actually was. The other one was smaller but he looked more like a robot.

The limbless hero picked the little grey robot up and started to examine it, looking for anything that will tell him where they came from but with no luck.

Rayman then turned to the other one, putting his head near its chest to see if it breathes, which luckily it did.

"Well, at least this one breathes". Rayman said to himself, relived.

A few second later, a familiar figure made it to where Rayman was. It was a girl wearing a silver Viking helmet and clothes and she had red curly hair.

"Rayman"! She said shocked. "What's going on in here"?

"Oh, hey, Barbara". Rayman told the girl. "I was nearby here when I heard an explosion so I came to check it out and found this guy" He pointed out to Ratchet lying there. "And this robot" He picked up Clank for her to see.

"Shall we take them to the teensises"? Barbara asked.

"It's our best chance to find out what they are… and how to help them fix this thing of theirs".

Both of them picked Ratchet up, laying Clank on top of his body, and started carrying them to the teensises, the rulers of the glade.

Meanwhile, somewhere in space, two robots were traveling in their ship. One of them was blue with a huge green mechanic brain and the other was light brown and wearing a tux. The blue one was one of the galaxies greatest villains, Dr. Nefarious and the other was his sidekick, Lawrence.

"Everything is set Lawrence"? Nefarious asked his servant.

"Yes, Sir. Your awaited return to your villains' routs is ready to start". He said calmly.

"Good, for soon I will destroy all of those squishes and rule the galaxy"!

"Haven't heard that before…" Lawrence mumbled under his breath.

"Soon the galaxy will see the return of…" As soon as Nefarious was about to finish his speech, something slammed into his ship.

"Hey! Watch where you're flying, will you"?! A voice then called.

"You insolence"! Nefarious yelled back at him. "You dare tell the mighty Dr. Nefarious what to do"?!

The voice then called out. "I don't have time for this; I had enough troubles today with that blasted orange alien and his robot friend".

Nefarious was shocked at the voices response and turned his ship to face the voices ship which was yellow and tiny.

"Did you say orange alien and his robot friend"? The villain asked the robot inside the ship in front of him.

"Yes. What's it to you"? Razorbeard asked, but before he got his answer Nefarious started to shout.

"RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAATTTTTTTTCCCCCCC…" All of the sudden he froze in his position while some other voice started talking.

"Oh, Janice. How could I have thought that you betrayed me? You're not that kind of woman. You are loyal… like a dog". Lawrence then got behind his master and slapped him in the head.

"…..CCCCCHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEETTTTTTTT"! Nefarious finally finishing the scream and Razorbeard looked at him confused.

"It appears that you and I share an enemy". The blue robot said.

"Do you know them"? Razorbeard asked, now somewhat glad he ran into that ship.

"Those meddling pests are my arch enemies! I was just about to get rid of them"! Nefarious explained.

"Well…" Razorbeared began to say. "I sort of caused them to crash towards that planet there".

Nefarious looked at him for a few seconds. "You took them down"?

"I'm not sure if they are dead but I was on my way there anyway to finish up my arch enemy".

"I hope for your sake that they are alive so that we could kill them"! Nefarious told him.

Razorbeard then got in front of Nefarious's ship to make a deal.

"I will help you get rid of these two and you will help me with my pain in the butt, works"?

"And then what? I know villains as I'm one and how can I trust you not stabbing me in the back"? Nefarious asked.

Razorbeard thought about it for a second before saying "Half and half with the world domination"?

"I'm thinking more of the domination of the GALAXY!" Nefarious claimed.

Razorbeard thought about it for a few seconds before coming up with a new agreement. "So you can have the galaxy and I will have that world!"

"DONE"! And with that, they were off, with an objective in mind and enemies to take down.

* * *

Well, things are getting more and more complicated. I will try and have the next chapter up ASAP but I cant promise anything since life is busy...

Oh, about Barbara. Like I said, I doubt "Rayman Legends" will have that big of a story so I decided to give Barbara a characteristic and a back story completly made up by me. For personality, I tried to make her kinda like Knuckles as Sonic and Rayman are the main characters in this entire thing might as well have simillar characters from each side. Her backstory is something that will be explored later in this saga near the end. Hope you will enjoy her. Please review if you got something to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! It's a bit short but hey... it's still something right?

Review if you got something to say.

* * *

After a long and quite tedious walk, caring this alien and his robot, Rayman and Barbara finally made it to the heart of the world.

The heart of the world was a round room with a multi-uses hole in the middle with green lights coming from it. In the wall away from the entrance was a throne, made for the king of the teensies, the ruler of the glade.

The king was there of course, sitting in his throne and talking to some of his friends when Rayman and Barbara showed up.

"Rayman! Barbara! What brings you here?" He asked surprised.

Both of them put the orange alien and the robot in front of him.

"When I was walking around the glade I saw something coming from the skies and it was followed by a huge explosion". Rayman explained. "When I went to check it out I saw those two lying near something wrecked."

"I arrived at the area a bit after him" Barbara intercepted. "And we thought we should bring them to you, you know what to do right"?

The king thought of it for a moment before forming a huge smirk as he saw an opportunity to try something.

"Place them near the center" He ordered Rayman and Barbara. "You two" he turned to two teensies who were there. "Have the sound energy of the place set to maximum!"

Everyone pulled their tasks off rather quickly and the king pressed a certain button near his throne excitedly. He waited for a long time to try this thing out.

A second after the button was pressed loud techno music started playing in the background.

Rayman and Barbara looked at each other with one eye brow raised before both looked quickly at the king after hearing him screaming like mad. "I TOLD YOU TO SET IT TO MAX!"

The limbless creature turned to the red headed Viking in a worried look before both of them shut their ears as the music got extremely loud.

After a few seconds, both the alien and the robot woke up in screams of shock. "I TOLD YOU IT WILL WORK!" The king told his friends as he mentioned to them to turn the music off.

The orange alien regained his breathing before turning to his small robot friend. "Clank! Um… you heard that noise as well right?"

"I was quite aware of it, Ratchet". He replied, which caused Ratchet to giggle.

After a few seconds, the king, Rayman and Barbara got closer to them to examine them.

"Um… Clank? Do you see what I see?" The lombax asked Clank while not getting his eyes off the creatures on front of them.

"You mean a white guy with huge nose, a creature with no limbs and a girl who looks like a younger version of Quark"? The robot asked in return.

"Yeah… you see that…" Ratchet said as he pulled his famous wrench out and prepared to attack the wired things in front of him and his friend.

"Wait a minute!" Barbara shouted in protest before Rayman walked up to them slowly.

"We saved you guys from a wrecking; we don't mean harm to you".

As the limbless creature stopped his explanation both Ratchet and Clank looked at each other and then on the floor, realizing the fate of their ship and that the incident they were part of was not a dream.

"That dang duck robot…" Ratchet mumbled and Rayman seemed to recognize the description.

"Did you say duck robot?! Oh no…"

* * *

Well, since this takes place after Rayman 3 where the teensies are quite aware of music and Rayman Origins and Legends where the characters show off their dance moves and their intrest in music I thought this might have been a nice thing to add.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 is here!

Still own nothing.

* * *

Ratchet raised his eyebrow. "You know this guy?"

"Unfourtently". Rayman said, sighing. "He once was on the verge of taking over this world, but I managed to stop him. He was never seen since then, I never thought he will be back by now".

"Well, it seems we have a common enemy" Clank pointed out.

"But how can we stop him? They said our ship is destroyed". Ratchet said just as a big blue toad arrived at the scene.

"You're Majesty! I found a wrecked machine in the forest after an explosion!"

Everyone turned their attention to the toad while Rayman addressed him.

"Don't worry, Globox. It belongs to these two." He said while pointing at Ratchet and Clank.

"Speaking of which, can you guys help us fix it?" Ratchet asked.

The king nodded. "We should be able to fix it with the power of the lums".

"Lums?" Clank asked, clearly not aware of what a lum is.

"They are the power source in this world". Barbara stated. "They pretty much run this entire plant".

"If we will get your ship in here, we could fix it in no time and with not too much trouble". The king added.

"So… let's go and get the ship parts." Ratchet offered.

"Already got it covered" The toad named Globox said as he started to pull off the ship parts from within his mouth.

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other in shock while witnessing the event. To Rayman and the rest, it was an ordinary thing. Globox could swallow a lot of things in means of carrying them but not actually devour.

After the king organized the ship to be fixed by the lums, Ratchet spoke up.

"So are we going to get that duck robot once we fix the ship?"

Rayman looked up to him. "You sure you want to help out? After we will fix your ship you can just go, we can take care of him."

"That guy almost got me and Clank here killed and he destroyed my ship. He is going to pay." Ratchet replied while smacking his wrench against his palm.

"Besides, it's our job to stop evil galactic criminals. He fits the description". Clank added.

"Right… that too." The lombax agreed.

"All right then" Rayman replied. "I'm Rayman, this here is Barbara and you probably got to know Globox quite well after his act."

"The name is Ratchet and this here is Clank". Ratchet introduced.

"It's nice meeting you" The robot said.

Back in the Q -Force base. Talwyn was searching for any suspicious activity for the 10th times that day when she discovered a ship going towards a nearby plant.

Talwyn used the zoom feature on her binoculars in order to examine the ship and was shocked to see the infamous Dr. Nefarious along with some other robot. She was of course worried about Ratchet and ran to alert Captain Quark about her discovery.

"Quark!" she ran into his room screaming.

Quark woke up instantly by her screaming. "Mrs. Bar-Shalom, I didn't do it"!

"Oh, it's just you Talwyn. What is the matter?" He asked.

"I just saw Nefarious traveling with another robot in the same ship, Ratchet went out a few hours ago and I'm worried. We should go ahead and check the matter out.

"Wait a minute, girli." Quark suddenly snapped.

"I'm the leader of this force, therefor I give the commands!"

"So… what is your command, sir?" Talwyn asked, slightly shocked by his response.

"Stop Nefarious, Help out our little friends and be great while doing it!"

"Yes, sir". And with that, they were out to stop the villain.

* * *

Yeah, I HAD to put the entire "Globox put stuff in his mouth and not actually devouring it in this story. The idea that he can store anything in .his mouth cracked me up since I played Rayman 2 for the first time.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is part 5! And guess what? we get a tiny bit of backstory!

Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Quark and Talwyn took one of the ships that were at their disposal and started making their way through the plant Talwyn saw Nefarious heading to.

"Did you know exactly where he landed"? Quark asked her.

"I think it's around there." She said pointing at a certain point on the plant and headed there.

Meanwhile, Nefarious and Razorbeard landed on the plant.

"Ah, the glade of dreams…" Razorbeard sighed. "It's been a while; it sure looks greener, cleaner and sunnier… I hate it."

"You can design it as much as you like one we will finish our business in here." Nefarious cut the robot's thoughts.

Their arrival wasn't a quit one as an alarm was heard in the heart of the world and got the presents attention.

Everyone looked around them as Ratchet asked "I guess you have a visitor… a visitor I would like to meet?" He hit his wrench against his hand, obviously ready to get back at Razorbeard.

"That was sure quick" Rayman said before coming up with a plan.

"Your majesty, you Globox and Barbara check the north side of the glade. Ratchet, Clank and I will check the south side".

"My favorite time of the day"! Barbara stated happily, spinning her axe in her hand before running off, the rest of her team on her hails.

Rayman turned to Ratchet and Clank a second after. "You two ready?"

Clank jumped and attached himself to Ratchet's back while Ratchet pulled out his famous blaster.

"We are always ready"

After the two teams split up Barbara asked her companions what Razorbeard looks like. She was new in the glade, meeting Rayman and his friends not too long ago. To date she is the second living being that wasn't dreamed by Polukus, the one who created the glade of dreams, the first is Rayman himself. However, Rayman still remained somewhat similar to the others she seemed to be from a different universe all together. Since her arrival everyone tried to find out where she came from but with no luck, she did seem to get around though.

A few minutes have passed before the trio heard a noise, kind of like something powering down. The trio followed the sound until they reached an opening. There was a ship there, and from there came out a large creature who looked kind of like Barbara but way bigger and he had only 3 fingers instead of 5 like her. There was also a female alien with a red bandana over her head and she was armed.

Quark noticed the 3 observers looking at them and decided to address them as peacefully as he can.

"Greetings! My name is Captain Quark, commander of the Q-Force and Ex-galactic president" He looked sad while acknowledging the "Ex".

Talwyn stepped forward to introduce herself. "And I'm Talwyn, we come in peace. We have detected a galactic criminal heading towards your plant and we fear he may cause it damage".

"You are after Razorbeard as well?" Globox asked.

The two shared confused looks.

"We came after Dr. Nefarious, Frogman." Quark said.

"Well, the search for the duck robot continuous." Barbara signed.

Talwyn the remembered the other robot she saw alongside Nefarious in his ship.

"Did you just say "Duck robot"?

"Yeah. Why?"

Talwyn suddenly seemed more worried.

"I think whoever you're looking for is cooperating with the guy we are looking for".

The three of them raised an eyebrow.

"That's not good" The king said. "We better find Rayman, Ratchet and Clank"

Both Talwyn and Quark gasped in surprise.

"Did you just say "Ratchet and Clank"? Talwyn asked exited.

"You know them"?

"Of course! The 2 privates serve with us in the Q-Force"! Quark said proudly.

"Everything seems to fall into place now…" Barbara smiled from understanding. "We got to find them before they will run into those 2!"

Meanwhile, the second group continued their search.

"So… what is up with you being limbless?" Ratchet asked.

"Just… burn like that" Rayman said. "I wasn't from here originally; I was teleported here one day as I was a "chosen one" or something…"

Both Ratchet and Clank looked at each other before Clank asked "Chosen to do what?"

"Save this place I guess, I already did it several times."

"Several?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah"

Suddenly all of them heard speaking sounds and started advancing towards them.

In front of them stood Razorbeard, looking like he is talking to someone.

"There he is!" Ratchet said almost jumping instantly at the robot.

Rayman started charging his fist and lunched it at Reazorbeard who was knocked back by the impact.

Rayman jumped and landed a kick on his head. "We sure haven't seen each other for a while".

"You!"

Ratchet and Clank then moved next to Rayman, Ratchet aiming his blaster towards Razorbeard.

"Remember us?" Ratchet asked, triumph.

"Nefarious, a little help here"!

"Nefarious?" Clank asked in shock

The other blue robot arrived at the scene and noticed his 2 arch enemies.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTC CCCCCCCC… Oh no, Janice! I will never leave you again!"

Rayman couldn't believe the breakdown level Nefarious reached and started laughing at the sight.

Ratchet then shot at Nefarious which caused him to return to his senses.

"…CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Razorbeard used the unfocused Rayman to run away back to Nefariouses side and both prepared for battle.

"Leave Nefarious to us" Ratchet said.

"Then I'm going for Razorbeard"

* * *

I never thought reading the full "Knowledge of the lums" in Rayman 2 would help me during my life but... guess it did. For those who don't know what I'm talking about, if you collect all the lums in Rayman 2(I'm pretty sure it's NOT in the "Revolution" version nor the PS1 version but it's on the PC, Dreamcast and N64 versions) you can read some sort of an history abot polukus and how he created everyone there with the exeption of Rayman himself. It also says that Rayman might be a "Chosen one" but that was never built upon so I'm using it here, it will come to play later as the saga go on.

As for Barbara... all I'm saying is that her backstory will be a main key for one of the crossovers that will come later, she is actually the reason this crossover could and hopefully, when the time comes, would work.

Don't forget to review!


	6. Chapter 6

Semi-finale part!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

The 2 pairs stared at each other for a few seconds.

"GO!" Rayman screamed as he got in front of Razorbeard and punched him in the head. He then tried to land in a kick but the robot grabbed his leg and threw him above him. Rayman managed to regain his footing fast after the rough landing, kicking Razorbeard's legs, causing him to fall.

"You sure got better since last time". Rayman complemented his villain.

"Just you watch!" The robot replied before lunching himself at the limbless creature.

Rayman started to charge his fist, dodged Razorbeard's attack on him while still charging his fist and released it just as the robot regained his balance, causing him to drop to the ground.

Meanwhile, Ratchet started shooting at Nefarious. The evil master mind dodged the shots and fired one of his weapons at Ratchet. The lombax jumped in to the air, Clank slightly helping him up with his heli-pack, and landed a powerful blow at Nefarious with his wrench.

"I thought we were friends, Nefarious. Did I miss your birthday and you are mad at me or something"? Ratchet teased his nemesis.

"Don't ever mention this again, Squishy! And my birthday was last week…"

"Well, never too late to have a shot!" Ratchet said as he pulled another weapon, it looked like a fish. Once its cheeks puffed enough it released a powerful burp on Nefarious, sending him lying next to razorbeard.

The two heroes stood tall in front of their enemies, proud of their accomplishments.

The 2 villains looked at each other and nodded. Razorbeard pushed a button on a remote and all of the sudden a huge robot jumped in the scene.

The robot was huge, it had a yellow head, the body was also yellow but with a red circle in its middle and brownish red shoulder packs. His hands were grey and packed a lot of fire power and his feet were light but heavy.

Rayman and Ratchet looked at the thing in shock, Clank noticing it while hanging on Ratchet's shoulder.

"This… is going to be a problem. My weapons will barely scratch that thing and I'm pretty sure the same can be said about your fists". Ratchet said worried.

The 2 villains laughed as they made their way towards the trio.

Rayman quickly got an idea. "I think I have a solution".

Both lombax and robot looked at him, interested in what he has to say.

Rayman turned and pulled a few yellow circles with wings. He then turned to Ratchet.

"Give me your strongest weapon". Ratchet quickly handed a large gun with multiple fire holes. It was the RYNO, one of the lombax's favorites. It could shot 5 to 10 missiles in a second.

Rayman then let the lums flout in the air as they started to spin in the air. Ratchet's gun soon turned golden and Ratchet could fell it getting stronger. Clank also got a little bit of a golden color to him and even his eyes changed from green to bright red.

Rayman got his familiar upgrade from using the lums, his fists turned golden and thus stronger.

Ratchet turned to him. "What was that?!"

"Some lums I had on standby. Never know when you will need them right?"

As the robot got near them and started firing at them, both Rayman and Ratchet jumped quickly into the air.

Ratchet kept himself in the air thanks to Clank's heli-pack.

"How long can you hold me there, buddy?"

"Thanks to the lums I feel less… effort" Clank said. "I can go on for as long as you want."

Ratchet then looked at Rayman who stayed in the air thanks to a helicopter created by his hair.

"You keep surprising me, Rayman."

"Complement me later, let's go!"

* * *

This was originally ment to be the finale but I got carried away with the fight scene to the point I had to split it. The finale will come soon.

I just noticed I refrenced "All 4 One" twice this story, irony. I mean this game is kinda hated among the fans and yet it has 2 major happenings. I don't think it's a bad game or anything but I find it weird.


	7. Chapter 7

Here it is, the final part! Enjoy!

* * *

Both Rayman and Ratchet flied forward, dodging incoming missiles from the robot as they go.

Clank changed position for carrying Ratchet and being able to see the robot and scan it.

"The red circle in the middle contains high heat temperatures. Very unstable, I wouldn't add more heat sources to that thing."

"Clank, dumb that down a notch." Ratchet said, obviously not understanding what the robot said.

Clank signed. "Hit the red core in the middle". He quickly changed his position back to Ratchet's back.

Ratchet turned to Rayman. "Did you get it"?

"Sure did".

Rayman lunched a fist that he just finished charging at the core but the robot blocked it.

Rayman looked in horror before coming up with a quick plan.

"I'll distract them while you hit the core". Rayman then flew above the robot's head, almost being knocked by some missiles.

Ratchet saw an opportunity and fired at the core but then the robot split in two.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet yelled.

"This isn't good" Rayman said to himself.

The core of the robot was also split in half and now it was harder to get.

Rayman tried to fight off the half robot in front of him by himself but the robot eventually caught him in his hand.

Ratchet tried switching weapons and shoot 2 at a time but it was no use and he was also caught by the robot.

It seemed like the end for all of them, both Nefarious and Razorbeard laughing as they felt victory in their hands.

Then out of nowhere, there was a shot of a weapon and an axe flying towards the air, hitting both hands causing the robot to release both heroes.

Clank activated the heli-pack again to keep Ratchet in the air and Rayman used his hair again.

The 3 of them looked down to see Talwyn holding up her famous gun and Barbara picking up her axe. Globox, Quark and the king soon joined in the scene.

"Perfect timing, Guys!" Rayman called out.

Ratchet then noticed the robots shaping into one again, both hands at the ready to take them out.

"Rayman, look out!"

Rayman managed to dodge the hand at the last moment before shouting to everyone at the ground.

"Keep hitting it anyway you can, Ratchet and I will finish it once we will have the chance!"

"Time to kick some serious butt"! Barbara said excitedly.

Everyone started hitting the robot's legs while trying not to get hit by it.

After a few seconds of charging his fist, Rayman felt it was time to give the robot the final blow.

"You ready"? He asked Ratchet.

"You bet!"

"FIRE"!

Rayman lunched his fist at the core just as Ratchet shot his RYNO at the core as well.

There was a huge explosion and everyone at the ground shielded their eyes because of it.

Rayman, Ratchet and Clank landed on the ground close to their friends. Rayman's hands came back to their normal white color, the same applied for the RYNO and Clank himself.

Talwyn ran to Ratchet and hugged him tightly, earning a nervous chuckle from him. Quark then came in and hugged all of them.

Rayman high-fived all of his friends. But then they noticed Razorbeard getting away.

"Get back here!" Barbara shouted at him, throwing her axe at his tiny ship but missing it by an inch.

"Oh… I will be back. Just you wait!" And with that he was gone again.

"Don't worry, Barbara." Rayman put a confronting hand on her shoulder. "You will get him one day".

"Where is Nefarious?" Clank suddenly asked.

"Uhh… I think I found him" Globox said while pointing on some robot parts on the ground, the head was still complete though.

"We will take it to the galactic prison" Quark said while he started to collect the pieces.

Back in the heart of the world, Ratchet's ship was fixed by the time everyone got there which meant it was time to leave.

"It was nice fighting with you" Ratchet said while shaking Rayman hand.

"Same goes for you." The limbless creature replied.

"We will come and visit if we will get the chance" Clank added.

"You are always welcome" The king said.

Both ships took off towards space, the group waving goodbye to them. It was sure an unexpected adventure.

* * *

Another one is done. Even though I had some difficulties with this one like lack of time and writer's block, this was still fun to do and I hope you enjoyed it just like I did writing it!

Next up in this saga, the blue hedgehog is back in the scene as he is about to get crossed over with a movie. That's right, not a game, a movie! What movie? I can't tell but if you go to my favorites section you will probably figure it out.

Please review!


End file.
